voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Curse Magic
Curse Magic, often referredto as simply Curse, is a banned form of Dark Magic created by Zane Black in 30 AE. The magic involves using your negative emotions to warp your own life energy. This warped life energy is then used as fuel for the curses. The effect of the curse is dependent on what emotion was used to warp the life energy. Curses There are 13 curses, each with very different effects. As each is fueled by 1 specific emotion, it is common for curse mages to learn multiple curses. The more powerful the emotion is, the more powerful the curse can become. The 8 Curses of the Body 'Curse of Catastrophe' Fueled by the emotion of Wrath, Catastrophe curses both the caster and the target by creating miniature natural disasters around them. 'Curse of Beguility' Fueled by the emotion of Lust, Beguility curses the caster's reproductive organs. Anyone who has sexual relations with someone cursed with Beguility will die, while the user will gain power. This feeling is extremely addictive, with withdrawal being severe enough to potentially kill the user. 'Curse of Ascension' Fueled by the emotion of Greed, Ascension curses the caster's muscles. Every time the curse is cast, the caster's physical strength and speed increase. It is possible to cast this curse multiple times, increasing the casters strength every time. The effect is only temporary, however, and causes bone damage over time. 'Curse of Sharpening' Fueled by the emotion of Envy, Sharpening curses the caster's limbs. Any limb that is affected will temporarily sharpen into a blade. 'Curse of Contamination' Fueled by the emotion of Sloth, Contamination curses the user's internal organs. When cursed, organs produce various toxins that the caster can release through their skin. As a side perk, expert contamination users are highly resistant to most poisons and toxins. 'Curse of Voracity' Fueled by the emotion of Gluttony, Voracity curses the target's life energy. Through physical contact, the caster can suck the life energy out of a target at an extremely fast rate. When extracted, the user is also capable of using this life energy to quickly heal wounds, and potentially regenerate limbs. 'Curse of Detonation' Fueled by the caster's rage, Detonation curses a specific object. When the caster focuses their rage on a specific thing, heat in the air around it will collect together and explode. The size and strength of the explosion is dependent on how much rage the caster feels, as well as how much heat is in the air around the target. 'Curse of Sensation' Fueled by the emotion of Malice, Sensation curses the target's nerves. When cursing, the caster is capable of either increasing or decreasing the target's sense of pain. It is possible to raise the sense of pain enough to cause intense pain just from feeling the breeze on your skin. It is also possible to dull the sense of pain enough to make a severed limb feel like a tickle. The 4 Curses of the Mind 'Curse of Domination' Fueled by the emotion if pride, Domination curses the target's memories. When cursed, artificial memories are planted in the target's brain, along with real memories being supressed or altered. It is possible to change someones entire outlook on life using this curse. However, the curse gradually decays if the recipient is too far from the caster. 'Curse of Despair' Fueled by the emotion of Sadness, Despair curses the target's sense of hope. When cursed, a target will have their happiness and joy sucked out, leaving only hopelessness behind. Most victims of this curse are often permanently scarred, even after the curse passes. 'Curse of Nightmares' Fueled by the emotion of Fear, Nightmares curses the target's sense of fear. When cursed, victims will hallucinate, seeing everything it is that they fear. 'Curse of Remembrance' Fueled by the emotion of Guilt, Remembrance curses the target's suppressed memories. When cursed, victims are forced to remember everything they felt guilty about, whether the guilt was subconscious or not. It is very common for victims to lose their sanity. The Curse of Existence "The world is broken. We are but the last embers of a fire, waiting to burn out. Those embers that struggle to burn bright bring naught but cold air to those who do not. I am nothing more then one of those cold embers, struggling to keep burning. But the world, the world denies me. They try to stop me from burning, stop me from igniting those cold embers around me. They hurt me, ridicule me, and try to destroy that which I have accomplished. But in this act, they have taught me a valuable lesson. Fighting to keep burning, working to keep others burning, is but a waste of effort. For the world is broken, and has cursed us more than any ember ever could. It has cursed us with existence. Forcing us to exist within it, only to burn briefly, and extinguish. Existence is our greatest curse, and one we must forever bear. To deny this existence is to deny the broken world. And it is for this reason, that I deny this world. I will leave you all now, finally free from this existence. Heed my final words, cold embers. Existence is all that you are, and all that holds you back. Remember to burn. Remember to spread your warmth. Remember to Live. But above all else, always remember to die. ~'Zane Black, shortly before his death' While going by many names; including The Final Curse, the Curse of the World, and The Absolute Curse; the curse used by Zane Black at the end of the Dalverad Outbreak is most commonly referred to as "The Curse of Existence." While it is unclear exactly what the curse does, using it causes a purple miasmic substance to burst out of the ground around the caster, and rise into the air in the shape of a pillar. As the miasma rises, it changes shape into something resembling human faces stricken with various facial expressions. After the pillar vanishes, everything within it disappears. The means of using this curse are currently unknown, but it is speculated that it requires a very particular state of mind to be usable. This state of mind is believed to only be attainable by one who has mastered all 12 of the other curses. Risks and Side Effects As with all forms of dark magic, Curse Magic carries its own share of risks and potential side effects. *Since life energy is used to fuel this magic, it is extremely exhausting to use extensively. It is also possible to kill yourself from overuse. *As the strength of your curses is determined by how much of its particular emotion you feel, more advanced casters are often stricken with severe mental afflictions depending on which curses they use. Notable Users *Zane Black *Ignatius Tearsay *Sithros *Calatan Morentius Trivia *Curse Magic is ranked #2 on The Dark Circle's forbidden magics list. Because of this, it is a punishable offence to practice this magic. *Despite being a young magic, Curse Magic was able to get a seat on the council of Dalverad. *Even though it is banned, Curse Magic is the second most practiced form of dark magic. Category:New Voldrania Category:Magic